monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid (Chariclo Arganthone Cupid) – przybrana córka Erosa, mitologicznego boga miłości. Jak sama podaje "jest tak stara, jak miłość nastolatków". Dziewczyna jest nieznanym typem żywiołaka, który został odnaleziony u progu świątyni Erosa, mitologicznego boga miłości. Ten zaadoptował ją, przyjął do biznesu rodzinnego i ofiarował własne skrzydła. Przez to, że C.A. jest fatalnym strzelcem, udziela ona miłosnych porad za pomocą szkolnych audycji radiowych. Obecnie, dziewczyna uczęszcza do Ever After High. Osobowość Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między potworami, a także między normalsami. C.A. codziennie prowadzi audycję radiową w Straszyceum. Omawia w niej problemy występujące w związkach i jak je skutecznie rozwiązywać. Potworka zdecydowanie woli ten rodzaj pracy Amora, ponieważ dziewczyna nie potrafi zbyt dobrze celować swoimi strzałami. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać. Wygląd C.A. Cupid ma białą skórę, jednak łydki i przedramiona dziewczyny są czarne i ozdobione białymi ażurowymi wzorami. Ma ona krótkie różowe włosy, które są uczesane na kształt aureoli. Oczy postaci są koloru niebieskiego. Usta ma pomalowane w stylu Cupid's Bow. Skrzydła C.A. przypominają swoim wyglądem żebra połączone z kręgosłupem. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Eros '- bóg miłości w mitologii greckiej. W niektórych podaniach wystąpiła informacja o jego rzekomym pokrewieństwie z Afrodytą. Wielu poetów satyrycznie przedstawiało go jako "ślepe dziecko", które monotonnie wtrącało się w sprawy miłosne śmiertelników (zazwyczaj dla własnej rozrywki). Pewnego razu zakochał się on w zwykłej śmiertelniczce, która nazywała się Psyche. Na życzenie Erosa, Psyche została zamieniona w boginię przez Zeusa. Zdolności *'Moc Erosa - C.A. Cupid będąc boginką miłości jest w stanie, podobnie jak jej ojciec, za pomocą magicznych strzał sprawić, aby dany potwór zakochał się w pierwszej istocie, którą ujrzy po trafieniu. Jednak ze względu na to, że jest złym strzelcem stara się tego unikać (Upiorna siła miłości). Umiejętności *'Audycje radiowe' - będąc jeszcze w Monster High C.A. Cupid miała swoją stację nagraniową, w której udzielała uczniom miłosnych porad. Relacje Rodzina C.A. Cupid była nieznanym typem żywiołaka, który został porzucony u progu świątyni Erosa. Dlaczego jej biologiczni rodzice ją porzucili i kim oni są, tego nikt nie wie. C.A. została przyjęta do rodziny przez Erosa, który nauczył ją biznesu rodzinnego i dał jej skrzydła. W pamiętnikach z serii EAH wspomina o wielu ciotkach i wujkach - Atenie, Posejdonie, Apollo i Afrodycie, oraz o kuzynie - Hermesie. Wszyscy są mitologicznymi postaciami, tak jak jej ojciec. Wspomina również, że ma przybraną matkę i rodzeństwo. Jej przybraną matką najprawdopodobniej jest Psyche - mitologiczna żona Erosa, (sugeruje to również fakt, że w jej profilu jest wspomniane, że jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest psychologia, której nazwa się wzięła właśnie od tej bogini), zaś jej przyrodnim rodzeństwem, najprawdopodobniej jest Hedone - mitologiczna córka Erosa i Psyche. Przyjaciele Mówi, że zawarła znajomość z każdym potworem, który jest "zakochany w miłości". Miłość C.A. nie posiada chłopaka. Mimo to, przez przypadek chwilowo zakochała się w Clawdzie Wolf (pomyłkowe wypuszczenie strzały miłosnej z powodu Toralei Stripe). Zwierzak Dziewczyna chciałaby mieć jakiegoś zwierzaka, ale na razie nie może wybrać odpowiedniego. Lalki Sweet 1600 C.A._Cupid.jpg|Lalka RCA_cupid_a.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3799 C.A. ma na sobie różowo-biało-czarną sukienkę bez ramiączek. Jej góra jest różowa. Sukienka w połowie przepasana jest czarnym pasem, który łączy się z szalami zastępującymi ramiączka. Dół sukienki jest biały. Przechodzi on stopniowo w kolor różowy. Na samym dole sukienki widnieją znaki przypominające serca. C.A. nosi białe kolczyki. Prawy jest w kształcie strzały, a lewy w kształcie łuku. Na prawym ramieniu dziewczyna nosi kuszę, w środku której znajduje się długa różowa strzała. Buty potworki na wysokim obcasie zawierają czarne podeszwy, które utrzymuje łańcuch białych i różowych serc. W lewym bucie obcas ma kształt białej strzały z różowym grotem. Różowa torebka lalki jest w kształcie serca. Wyposażona jest ona w dwie różowe zakrzywione strzały. Signature - pojedyncze lalki * Linia: 'Signature - pojedyncze lalki' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4683 W tej serii C.A. wygląda tak samo jak w serii Sweet 1600, lecz dołączony jest do niej pamiętnik i jest w innym pudełku, odpowiednim do serii Main. Meta Timeline * 23 sierpnia 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla C.A. Cupid. * 18 września 2011: Pierwsze zdjęcia lalki C.A. można znaleźć na oficjalnej niemieckiej stronie Monster High. * grudzień 2011: Pierwsza lalka C.A. zostaje wydana w ramach serii Sweet 1600. * grudzień 2011: "Oficjalny art" C.A. zostaje ujawniony. * 13 stycznia 2012: Mattel ogłasza, że lalka C.A. z serii Sweet 1600 będzie sprzedawana tylko do końca stycznia. * 12 lutego 2012: C.A. zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 14 lutego 2012: C.A. Profil C.A. zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * czerwiec 2012: Lalka C.A. zostaje wydana ponownie w ramach serii Signature - pojedyncze lalki. * czerwiec 2012: Wpisy z pamiętnika C.A. zostają ujawnione. * czerwiec 2012: C.A. Pełne imię potworki – Chariclo Arganthone Cupid zostało ujawnione w jej oficjalnym pamiętniku. * 31 grudnia 2012: C.A. pojawiła się w tle odcinka Zatrzymać czas. * 23 kwietnia 2013: w sekcji On the Air with C.A. Cupid zostało ogłoszone, że C.A. Cupid opuści Monster High. Ciekawostki * Jej ojciec zajmuje się relacjami międzyludzkimi, a ona między potworami. * C.A Cupid twierdzi że "Miłość nie musi być przerażająca", podobnie jak Abbey i Spectra. * Jej usta pomalowane są w stylu Cupid's Bow, który był popularny w 1920 roku. * Została przeniesiona z Monster High do Ever After High. * Refleksy w jej oczach są w kształcie serc. * Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest psychologia, która wzięła swoją nazwę od Psyche, żony Erosa. Imię to po grecku oznacza dusza. en: C.A. Cupid Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Córka Erosa Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Signature - pojedyncze lalki Kategoria:C.A. Cupid